


Beenario

by Cere_Ender



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Español | Spanish, Humanstuck, Multi, Party, SGRUB
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cere_Ender/pseuds/Cere_Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu nombre es Sollux Captor, creador de SGRUB, el mejor juego online, y uno de los primeros jugadores decide concretar una fiesta para conoceros todos.<br/>Tu movil suena de buena mañana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beenario

**Author's Note:**

> Para @Cobalt_Thief por enseñarme el increible y a la par extraño mundo de Homestuck @_@, para @Bec_Makara que me ha servido de fuente de inspiración para empezar a escribir, a @Random_Dragon por ser un potencial y odioso Kismesis (?)(es broma, mucho amor para él), y para la reciente @DaiChikako en el rol, que ya veras como te irá bien.  
> Un besito, y espero que el proyecto sea de vuestro agrado.

La vibración de tu movil te despierta de buena mañana. “Aunque eso de buena mañana tiene poco”, piensas cuando diriges la vista hacia el despertador que marca las 11:43 de la mañana.

 

-¿Quiien puñeta2 2era?

 

¿Por qué hablas asi? A raíz de una moda que empezaste a seguir. Como buen FREAK de internet estas muy enterado de las modas que hay por el mundo y ésa suburbana llamada “TROLL” te habia llamado la atención. Tampoco es muy complicado haberte integrado con tu disimulado ceceo transformando las eses en doses, alargar un poco mas las íes, y sustituir cualquier fonema parecido a “bee”. Tienes una clara obsesión con las abejas, con la miel, lo simetrico, y con todo lo binario. Por ello tambien eres INFORMATICO y un renombrado HACKER, internacionalmente conocido como twinArmaggedons.  
Eres muy conocido también en los foros de SGRUB, un MMORPG bastante divertido. Cómo no serlo, lo has creado tú y estas orgulloso de ello. Hace ya tres años que compilaste la última linea de codigo, lanzaste el juego mundialmente, abriste los servidores, y miles de jugadores a la vez se lanzaron a crear un nuevo UNIVERSO virtual. Tienes bastante dinero a raíz de éste proyecto, pero la mayoria tienes que dejartelo en pagar los gastos del mantenimiento de los servidores, y luz, agua, gas y comida de tu piso de alquiler que está en el centro de la ciudad. Te gusta la civilización y la TECNOLOGIA, pero no la gente a tu alrededor. Crees que puede ser debido a que en el instituto te marginaban de tal manera que desarrollaste un muro social que a pocas personas les has abierto el portón. Por ahora dejas de pensar en tu pasado y alargas la mano para coger el móvil y abrir el “Trollian Portable”.  
“terminallyCapricious” ha abierto un MEMO para invitar a todo el circulo de los primeros jugadores de SGRUB. Contando contigo han sido doce los jugadores que lo probaron en su momento, pero solo dos conoces en persona: tu amigo de toda la vida Karkat Vantas, del cual eres amigo desde que tienes memoria; y Aradia Megido, tu primer, actual y quizá no correspondido amor. Nunca has tenido huevos a decirle lo que sientes por ella, aunque sientes que seguramente se te ha pasado el momento. Y aunque has llorado de amor y temor por ella has decidido hace una semana en intentar olvidar ese tonto pero profundo y potente sentimiento.

TA: oh tiio una fiie2ta?  
TA: al fiin no2 vamo2 a conocer todo2? 

El MEMO se ajetrea, se crea el caos y decenas de líneas de varios colores inundan la pantalla de tu móvil. Estas nervioso, a la par que alegre porque vas a conocer a las personas que han estado apoyando tu proyecto desde un principio.

TC: PeRo HeRmAnOs  
TC: PaRa No RoMpEr La PuTa MaGiA dEl PuTo MoMeNtO  
TC: hAbIa PeNsAdO qUe La PuTa Y mIlAgRoSa FiEsTa SeA eN Un pUtO lUgAr PuBlIcO  
TC: y AqUi La PuTa BoMbA:  
TC: cOn PuTiSiMaS mAsCaRaS o DiSfRaCeS pArA hAcErNoS pUñEtErAmEnTe IrReCoNoCiBlEs  
TC: HoNk :o)

Guau. Una fiesta de mascaras? Un lugar publico? Se referirá a una discoteca o algo asi? No es tu estilo, pero… menos es una piedra. Las diferentes personas tras las líneas diversas de colores están de acuerdo y aceptan sin pega alguna.

A los pocos segundos otra pestaña de chat emerge en tu móvil.

apocalypseArisen ha empezado a molestar a twinArmaggedons

AA: Vas a ir? 0u0  
TA: Por 2upue2to AA, 2ii el “jefe” no acude vaya miierda de fiie2ta  
TA: adema2, 2eguro que 2iin mii 2eriia un lugar aburriido  
AA: Si, sup0ng0 que si  
AA: Per0 cre0 que n0 v0y a ir…  
TA: que? Por que no?  
AA: ese siti0 n0 va c0nmig0 0n0

Mierda. Por un momento se te ha venido a la cabeza la minima posibilidad de que Aradia hubiera ido contigo a la fiesta y con la ayuda de la música, la bebida y el arrime haber conseguido declararte a Aradia. Pero tio, tu no te habias planteado pasar pagina e intentar olvidarla? Te parece una tarea difícil, asi que quizá inclusive viene bien que ella no venga a la fiesta.

TA: e2 una pena AA  
TA: 2eguro que te lo hubeera2 pa2ado de putii2iima madre  
AA: n0 pasa nada 0u0  
AA: de hech0 teng0 que repasar un0s apuntes de arque0l0gia  
AA: que teng0 examen pasad0 mañana  
AA: per0 si pued0 me escap0… aunque sea para c0n0cer a alguien  
AA: y si n0 pudiera, tu me c0ntaras c0m0 s0n, verdad?  
AA: p0r alg0 eres mi… mej0r amig0, verdad? 0u0

Esas palabras se te clavan en tus dos corazones, si tuvieras mas de uno, claro.

TA: oh.. 2ii  
TA: tu.. dibeertete con tu2 apunte2 tambeen  
TA: jajajaj e2 broma  
AA: eres un t0nt0 0u0  
TA: voy a levantarme de la cama, que 2ii hay que llevar ma2cara teng0 que p0nerme la2 pila2  
AA: adi0s S0lluxander  
AA: 0u0

Vamos, convencela.

TA: adiio2, AA  
apocalypseArisen dejó de molestar a twinArmaggedons

Gilipollas. Cierras la conversación y vuelves a la pestaña del memo. Trescientas veinte líneas se han registrado y piensas que su tía las va a leer, asi que consigues localizar entre la multitudinaria conversación el lugar donde se va a celebrar la fiesta, y te la apuntas.  
Te refriegas los ojos y tras levantarte te diriges a la cocina donde desayunas un buen tazón de cereales Golden Grahams. Acto seguido te pegas una buena ducha de unos diez minutos que disfrutas como no lo has hecho en mucho tiempo. Va a ser una gran noche seguro.

carcinoGenetist comenzó a molestar a twinArmaggedons

CG: TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
CG: JOOOOOOODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER  
CG: QUE LOS VAMOS A CONOCER Y ESTOY TAN NERVIOSO COMO CUANDO TU ESTAS DELANTE DE ARADIA Y LE QUIERES DECIR TODO LO QUE LA AMAS Y JODER QUE MAL SE PASA TIO TIO TIO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
CG: QUE HAREMOS AHÍ DELANTE? TIO Y SI NO LES GUSTAMOS  
CG: ESTAS AMISTADES SE PUEDEN HUNDIR COMO EL PUTO TITANIC HIZO CUANDO CHOCÓ CON EL PUTO ICEBERG QUE ERA MAS GRANDE QUE EL MONTE RUSHMORE Y NO LO ESQUIVARON PORQUE TENIAN UN PUTO CAPITÁN TUERTO  
CG: TIO ME ESTAS LEYENDO?  
CG: JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER  
CG: DEJA DE TOCARTE MAMÓN

Al oír tantas vibraciones seguidas del móvil que tienes en el mueble cerca de la ducha, deduces que es Karkat, pero prefieres no contestar aun. Tío, relax. Va a ser una noche cojonuda.


End file.
